User talk:Angela
Thank You for your reply. I stated earlier, this is a one man show. (Along with my awesome wife!) I appreciate any assistance you give to help us understand exactly how mediawiki runs. I wasn't aware of what exactly we have to do to get everything in order to comply with the rules. I thought the installation usually took care of that. It wasn't until after I replied to you the first time I realized how much you've had a part in wikia and wikipedia. Being self taught from the net I value wikipedia as a great resource. My wife and I plan on it being the main tool for our child's gain for knowledge. We are not greedy people, we just want to be able to keep the lights on and have hot water on occasion. Thanks again for your help. Please continue to let me know what we can do to also make ingamedex a valuable resource. I apologize with what ever confusion you may have with our project. We are aware of what content can and can not be copied. InGameDex does follow the same license that Wikipedia and Wiki run under. We have no intention of not giving credits to the authors. Everyone is encourage to add their sites to the affiliate list no matter how much or little content they may have contributed, if any at all. You stated " It seems that you are not doing that here. ". You must have not taken the time to browse it. Your site IS listed on the Affilatepage. ALONG with the entry under Wikitroid. This is just a one man show as of yet and I'm asking all gamers to work together for this project, Not against. So lets come together and figure ways to make these projects better! No sense in doing the work twice. I hope to hear from you soon. Tim70.171.210.196 22:57, 24 April 2007 (UTC) Angela Wrote Please note that if you are copying content from other sites you must adhere to the license that content was under or you are violating the copyright of the authors who created this material. For example, content from Wikipedia and Wikia is licensed under the GFDL and you can not simply take that unless you release all modifications under the same license and provide attribution to the original authors. It seems that you are not doing that here. If you don't intend to license this site under the GDFL and provide proper attribution back to the people who created these articles, please delete them from here. Please read the GFDL for full details of what you are required to do in order to use this content. Angela 15:29, 24 April 2007 (PDT) User list flooding Hi, I'd just like to bring the flooding of to you attention. Is there any way you could fix this? BambookidX 08:38, 7 May 2007 (UTC) : includes users from all of Wikia. To see just the ones on this wiki, please use instead. Angela talk 19:15, 9 May 2007 (UTC) *Ah, I see. Thanks for clearing that up. As you can see, I'm not that familiar with Wikia. BambookidX 23:52, 14 May 2007 (UTC)